


Starlight

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Ineffable Dads [3]
Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Dads, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), crowley being the best dad, just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Isabelle knew the stars were made for her.





	Starlight

Isabelle knew the stars were made for her. 

“My Dad made them for me,” she would tell people. “Years and years ago, he made them special.” 

Nobody believed her, of course. Her classmates would call her a liar. They said her Dad wasn’t old enough. Stars were fairy lights or fireflies that got caught in the sky ages before people were around. Some of the smarter kids even said stars weren’t any of those things. They were big balls for fire that just appeared one day after a big bang, along with everything else. 

Adults weren’t much better. They’d smile that smile Isabelle didn’t like. The one that made her feel stupid just before saying something like “I’m sure he did, dear” or “That’s so sweet”.

After a while, she stopped saying it, but it never stopped her from believing it. She knew the truth. 

She was there on those clear nights when her Dad would drive her far out into the country to look at the sky. 

She loved those nights. It was always just her and Dad. Papa always stayed home, even when they asked if he wanted to join. He never gave a reason why, just a smile before reminding them to have fun and not to stay out too late.

Isabelle didn’t mind, even though she thought she ought to. The only thing that kept her from worrying about it was her Dad seemed to feel the same way.

They’d take their time getting to the field, blasting Queen the whole way. One time it was so loud some police men started to follow them. Isabelle didn’t know what happened to the police men, because they never caught up with them. Her Dad just assured her that they had more important things to deal with than loud music.

Upon reaching the field, her Dad would pull out the blanket and telescope, and find a nice patch of always dry dirt to make camp. It was also one of the rare times he took off his sunglasses. Isabelle liked when she could see his eyes. It made her feel important, like she was being trusted with a special secret.

He’d then hand her the telescope, and she would start asking questions.

He couldn’t answer all her questions, but that wasn’t so bad. It was better than when teachers couldn’t answer her questions any way. His smiles never made her feel stupid, or bad for asking. He would just say “I don’t know” or “can’t recall”, and that would be the end of it.

The times he could answer, he’d get a different look. The smile was there, but she always thought it a little sad. Not so sad she wanted to cry, but sad in a way that made her chest ache, even if she couldn’t explain why. 

He’d tell her stories then about the worlds revolving around each spot in the sky. He’d tell her what he was thinking when he made them or what the other angels were doing and thinking. He lamented more than once that he should have gone with blue or even purple of a few of them, just to spice things up.

He promised to take her to them some day. Not until she was older, but some day. 

“Not as much going on up there as down here,” he admitted. “But plenty to see.”

She did ask him a few times why he made the stars. He changed his answers every time she did. 

Sometimes he said because he was told to do it. Other times he’d shrug and say something along the lines of “it seemed like a good idea at the time”. But there was one time, one very special time when the sadness lingered in his eyes as he told her, “I suppose I wanted to make something beautiful. Something she could be proud of.”

Isabelle didn’t know who “she” was. Not even Papa would tell her who “she” was. All Isabelle knew was she didn’t particularly like whoever “she” was.

“She” made her Dad sad and whoever could do that mustn’t be very nice.

It was then Isabelle decided if “she” wasn’t going to be proud of the stars, she was. Her Dad made the stars for someone to admire. So, in the roundabout child logic kind of way, he made them special just for her. She loved them more than anyone in the world after all.

She told her Dad as much, after recounting how some of the other kids called her a liar for saying so.

He didn’t say anything for a long time. He just stared down at her, unblinking. She wondered if he might be mad, but soon, all worry of that fell away. 

He smiled at her. A real smile, the kind that made her feel just a few inches taller, before saying, “Of course I did Isabelle. The stars were made just for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.
> 
> If you like this check out my side-blog: https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com


End file.
